The Overlord Variations
by 009
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Bond wakes up far away, in the company of someone from his past, long lost. This is an AU of my previous Overlord Q arc, basec on the idea that maybe, Bond and Q already knew each other before they met on the island?
1. The Overlord Variation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

So, here's yet another version of "The Overlord"! Yes, I know, I am working on the infinite dimensions theory here! This one is a one-shot based on the idea that what if Q is actually Q; and knows Bond from before? Pre-established relationship.

Warnings: Somewhat dark humour?

Thank you to saye0036 who's advice for "Overlord Q" gave me the inspiration to write this.

I hope you will enjoy this story!

* * *

James Bond awoke accompanied by the tell-tale feeling of restraints around his wrists, and he held back a wince in case he was being watched. The room was almost painfully bright, even though his eyelids; lit by what seemed to his closed eyes to be electronic devices by the sharp light. He had been chasing someone on the wanted list, looking for information on who he worked for in order to stop a possible tragedy which threatened to occur later in the week.

Had they caught him? If so, he better take advantage of this no doubt short respite to clear his head, because torture was usually how these things went. If not? Well, by how his career had been going, and the number of enemies he had acquired, it probably didn't matter who it was who held him. This was bound to hurt.

Then there was a hand cradling his head, and he opened his eyes with a snap. They obviously knew he was awake, anyway.

What he saw; and that forced even him to take a deep, shocked breath, was _Q_ , his partner for three years, before he went missing eighteen months ago after a particularly nasty political row.

That was when a bunch of impressions hit him at the same time. Q looked well; he looked happy and thriving and his dark hair was as curly as it ever was. They had known he was alive, of course, as he dropped them lifesaving information on the servers he had built from time to time, still helping, but that had been all. Until now.

The room, he suddenly recognised, went in the style Q preferred, not for a workshop, but for _home_ , and he realised in a flash that he was lying on a larger than kingsize bed, covered with deep blue sheets and that coverlet which had gone missing at the same time as Q. _Their_ one. They had made love for the very first time on top of it, if memory served. Judging by the younger man's blush, he certainly did recall something along those lines.

Reaching out to touch him, but suddenly pausing, Q asked in a very small voice. "May I?" Nodding, James shifted, leaning into the hand as soon as it reached him. "I saw things were going south," Q murmured, his hand moving to properly stroke his head, almost petting him. "I choose to pull some strings and get you out myself... I have now kidnapped you and intend to keep you as my sex-slave." Q grinned in that way his partner had missed desperately for one year and a half.

James laughed. "I can see a main issue with that plan, sweetheart," he replied, his eyes fond as he looked on his partner for the first time in far too long; having been afraid he'd never see him again. "Both of those things are activities done strictly against the victim's wishes, and I do not feel very kidnapped, considering I want to be here. Sex sounds good, too." He reached out to touch Q, only to find the restraints restricted him from doing so. He let out an amused huff of breath. "You're really serious about the slave thing, aren't you?"

Q laughed, his hair falling down across his nose, adorable in James' opinion, reaching to undo them. "Just a precaution while you woke up properly. Besides, it was fun! Perhaps I shouldn't undo them, though; don't want you running back home just yet."

"I feel pretty at home where I am," James admitted, sitting up as soon as the bonds were gone and kissing his Quartermaster with as much energy as he dared without risking breaking the man. Looks like the coverlet was getting a second go of it.


	2. The Overlord Residence

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

So, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't resist!

Warnings: Sap. Otherwise, not really, no.

Thank you to detectivecaz for advise and encouragement on continuing this story.

* * *

James woke in the early morning light, finding Q sleeping on his arm, sending a surge of affection through his chest. His lover had curled into him and rested on his shoulder, irritatingly enough making his arm go numb by being slept on, and James had missed that so much during those long, lonely, cold nights of even longer months.

Keeping his breathing soft, not to disturb his partner, James took the opportunity to study the former Quartermaster in more detail. Q looked less stressed than he had been used to seeing him; his hair even showing signs of having been combed within at least half a year, and no dark circles framing his beautiful, clever eyes. Perhaps he was even sleeping and eating somewhat regularly, instead of running on ideas and tea. He looked well.

His lithe body was spread out and relaxed, managing both to be tucked neatly into James' side, sleeping on top of at least one limb that was going to sleep, while at the same time spreading in all directions. It was an oxymoron, and the agent was sure it was something only Q could ever manage. He had missed that, too.

As he carefully, mindful of the man who was still using him as a pillow, started to flex his fingers to get the feeling in his arm back, the genius making his arm go numb in the first place started to mumble to himself and move slightly, a sure sign that the boffin was going to wake up within five minutes.

It was a grace 007 had not truly believed he would ever be fortunate for ever again to see those dark eyes open in the morning sun, and see Q scrunch up his nose as if sneezing and yawn, slowly coming awake. James gently held him as he came to, grateful for this moment. And as those eyes, newly awake, settled on him, he knew Q was grateful too.

Silently letting Q lead him through the large, comfortable beach house, located a ways up from the sea, granting them a truly spectacular view from almost any window, James soon made himself at home in the kitchen, cooking for his boyfriend like he had done so many times before. He did not need to look back to know that Q, seated on a barstool not five feet away, was watching him intently. That was not new either.

James settled next to him as they ate their eggs and bacon, talking through things for the first time. Q was not going back, but James didn't mind. He was growing old, after all, and he had entertained the thought of just disappearing into the sunset back when Q was still there with him. Problem was, back then, that Q was not going to be able to just do that, couldn't come with him, making the entire thought worthless, and besides; he hadn't been ready, not then. Now, he thought that he was.

Pondering this he watched Q eat the golden scrambled eggs, twisting his fork in that special way he always did only when James cooked for him. "I wouldn't want to force you from your work," the former Quartermaster was saying, but James knew his eyes told the younger man all he needed to know as he looked back at him. Life was all about priorites, and he was simply not willing to give his computer genius up. Not again.

That was why he came with interest as Q offered to show him around, after double checking in that twitchy way of his that the stove was off first; the two of them walking around the house with their hands linked. It turned out, it was just as large and comfortable as it seemed, and the entire lower level of the house was one giant computer lab and testing area for amazing creations which Q clearly hadn't abandoned designing for even a moment.

It was here that Q checked the official records of his lover's last mission, the one he had pulled him out of himself, only in order to save his life, and found the paperwork listing Bond as missing, presumed dead.

Looking up at James, he suggested. "Well, resurrection _is_ your hobby, after all," but James Bond, formerly 007, shook his head. "No," he said, and his steady gaze, meeting Q's eyes, made it a promise. "This time, I'll stay dead."


	3. The Overlord Lovestory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

This is actually the last chapter this time. I have very much enjoyed writing this cute, relaxed little fic and hope you have enjoyed reading it, too! Thank you very much to all of you who have reviewed it; I am so glad you liked this version!

Warnings: Water and some adult implications.

Thank you to Alec for being great with words.

* * *

As they finished their tour of the house and later the island, they eventually ended up in the pool in the early afternoon, after a very pleasant nap in Q's cool bedroom, now theirs. Q was lying on his stomach on a towel in the deepest shadows on the deck behind the house, watching James in the pool and petulantly refusing to come into the sun.

James had dived into the pool without hesitation, enjoying a proper swim in properly warm water, aware that his partner was watching him, but allowing it without comment for the moment as he amused himself with swimming laps. He knew, having known the other man for well for so long, that eventually, his Quartermaster, because to him, the younger man would always be his Quartermaster, nevermind what anyone else thought, would give in to temptation and come join him.

Fortyfive minutes later, as James leaned on the edge of the pool to catch his breath, shadow fell on him as Q came over to sit on the edge. Careful, not to slip, Q sat down on the edge, dipping his legs into the water, giving his lover a warm smile. Grinning back, pleased with his plan working, James looked up on the young man he loved so much, still hoping to coax him into the water, but not minding his partners reticence for the moment as Q bent down to kiss him, cupping his hand around Bond's head and into wet hair.

Gently coaxing Q into the water while he was distracted, Bond kissed his younger lover back ardently, holding the man closely. Allowing for the dark-haired genius to push him against the edge of the pool, both easily fell into their old, well tested rutine, settled on back when they didn't know each other quite this well, and Q still got nervous about Bond's strength, while the former double oh easily submitted to letting the slighter man lead if that eased his mind.

Now, having missed his Quartermaster desperately during the past year, Bond kissed the younger, slighter, darkhaired man back as ardently as he dared; keeping in mind that he could be slightly fragile, at least compared to James himself, but delighted to get to hold him once more.

As Q slipped a leg in between James two, the now "dead" former agent moaned into mouth of the possibly "dead" as well, former Quartermaster, treading water together as they, while staying afloat in the water almost effortlessly, let themselves drown in each other, having the rest of their lifetimes left to do it.


End file.
